


“Good Morning”

by taheguck



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Morning After, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taheguck/pseuds/taheguck
Summary: Jon wakes up in a bed that isn’t his own, after a night at the bar.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224





	“Good Morning”

He woke up feeling a warmth on his torso, like the feeling of a ray of sunshine through the window, but that couldn’t be it, since _his_ bedroom had blackout curtains, that wouldn’t allow a single ray of sun in, as he slept.

But now that he thought about it, he did sense a brighter room waiting for him to open his eyes.

He might have just forgotten to pull the curtains when he’d gotten home from the bar, in fact, he couldn’t remember coming home from the bar at all.

He was building up the courage to open his eyes, as he was sure the brightness of the room would kick in a hangover headache. That is, until he sensed a slight movement by his side.

The sudden realisation of someone else’s presence was enough to make his eyes blink open, trying to bring the room into focus.

Only problem was, this wasn’t his room.

The windows didn’t have his blackout curtains, but were simply covered by slightly opaque white curtains, with a lace pattern. The thin curtains flowed gently in a slight breeze that came through the slightly opened windows.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air, feeling relaxed as he observed the slow movements of the curtains.

He thanked the gods that he didn’t seem to have a hangover, which was a miracle considering that Robb and Theon has spent the previous night buying him insanely strong drinks, which he stupidly accepted.

He had just wanted to get his mind off of _her_ , especially since he’d noticed her giant of an ex arrive at the bar.

There had been rumours going around that they were getting back together, and Jon had hoped that they had been just that, _rumours_. But seeing Drogo walk in the door had just about crushed the small amount of hope he’d had of asking Dany out himself.

While most of the night was either blurry or simply gone from his memory, he clearly remembered her. Her hair had been curled, some of it pulled back from her face, giving him a clear view of her big bright eyes and full lips, both expressing a bright smile as she’d talked to Missandei. The straps of her dress had been thin, trailing down to a moderate neckline, but the top of the dress had still been tight enough to show the curves of what was underneath. Her slim waist was accentuated, as the skirt of the dress flowed out to move with every little movement, as it swung gently against her thighs.

Now that he was thinking about it, the dress itself had been simple, but on Dany it had looked both stunning and luxurious. It looked as if it had been made for her, especially with the shade of blue colour it had been, which had brought out her eyes. In fact, it had been very much like the blue colour of the fabric draped over the chair next to the window. Wait a minute- that was the _exact_ colour of the dress.

His mind suddenly remembered that he wasn’t at home, and that he had just been laying in a strangers room reminiscing about how his crush had looked last night.

He mentally scolded himself as he pushed himself up slightly with his elbows, and turned to see if he could recognise the room he had just woken up in.

He froze at the sight of long silver hair, shining as the sun reached it from the window. His eyes wandered down the soft curls of her hair, to her shoulder, and further down to see the soft looking skin of her bared back.

He felt a bit dizzy at the sight, probably due to all the blood rushing south. She was definitely topless, maybe even more. A thick luxurious blanket lay across her lower back, covering the rest of her body, but he could still see the curve of her behind beneath it.

His fingers dug into the soft fabric of the blanket, and lifted his side of it, confirming that he was still wearing his boxer briefs.

So they hadn’t had sex, right? He closed his eyes, scrunching up his face as he tried to remember whether or not he’d just slept or _slept_ with Daenerys Targaryen.

This definitely wasn’t something any man should be able to forget. He sat up in frustration, as his mind couldn’t come up with so much as a hint to how they’d ended up _here_ , in the same bed, nearly naked, if not fully.

He glanced over to where she lay sleeping, her back gently moving up and down with her every breath. His fingers itched to reach out and touch her skin, just a simple caress or gentle squeeze at her hip.

He shook his head, trying to keep himself from doing something stupid- and that’s when he saw it.

Laying at the end of the bed, a little red square, torn open and empty.

He reached out and took it between his fingers, bringing it closer for inspection. _Fuck_.

The condom wrapper lay in his hand, practically mocking him for not remembering the previous night. He’d somehow, in his drunken state, managed to get Dany into bed, _and he couldn’t even remember! Fuck fuck fuck_!

He dropped the wrapper, not caring where it landed, as he ran his fingers through his hair, desperately trying to remember anything from their late night activities.

Had he at least been good? He squeezed the spot between his eyes, as he wished that he’d at least made sure to make her cum.

He looked back to her sleeping form, hating himself for not even remembering how her skin had felt underneath his wandering hands, if she’d had any sensitive spots he’d discovered, how she’d reacted when he’d first entered her, and had her lips been as soft as he’d imagined them to be?

He licked his lips, a small part of him hoping that a taste of her might have lingered.

How would she react when she woke up and found out that he didn’t even remember sleeping with her? A slight panic filled him at the thought. She definitely wouldn’t be happy, that’s for sure.

An idea popped into his head, so dumb that he thought it might work. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before moving slowly towards her side of the bed, scooting closer to her from behind.

If she woke up in his arms, she surely wouldn’t suspect anything to be amiss. That’s what he was hoping for, at least.

He buried his one arm underneath the pillow, trying to slip it beneath her head without disturbing her sleep. Once his one arm was in place, he positioned himself properly, but still managed to keep a bit of space between their bodies, mostly due to the growing bulge between his legs.

Laying this close to her allowed him to smell the floral and fruity scent of her hair, which had him bending his head to bury his nose in the soft locks of her hair. His eyes closed automatically as he breathed her in, this time doing his best to remember every little detail of it.

He suppressed a shiver at the sound of a quiet sigh slipping from her lips. Her head moved slightly, adjusting to his arm, as her body stretched and settled against him, leaving no room between them.

He held his breath, willing himself not to react too much to the feel of her soft warm skin pressed against his own. By leaning back against him, she had also allowed him a clear view of her front.

He instinctively closed his eyes, as she hadn’t meant to let him see, until his thoughts reminded him that he’d most likely already seen them a few hours prior.

He opened his eyes again, this time letting them wander over the rounded curves of her breasts, and the light pink shade of her hardened nipples, surely due to the light breeze from the window . He could feel his cheeks warming at the sight, and was suddenly glad that he had chosen to look, because _this_ reaction would surely have alerted her that the view was something entirely new and exciting for him. _Although,_ seeing them once more at another time would certainly make him react the same way, as they looked so perfectly enticing.

The hand of his free arm settled on her side, gently taking hold of her hip. He tried to hold her in place, as he leaned his own hips away, not wanting her to feel the hard bulge against the soft curve of her behind.

He glanced down as he tried to adjust their position, just to get a better idea of where to settle himself, or so he tried to tell himself, for he knew that deep down, it was only to catch a glimpse of her ass beneath the blanket as he moved away.

She groaned a disapproving sound at the movement, making him freeze, as she curved her ass further back to press against him once again. He bit his lip to prevent any sound from escaping, as her ass ground against his cock, before settling down once again.

He let go of a breath he had been holding, once she had stilled, only to realise that his hand had gone a bit further down, as his pinky finger brushed against a bit of lace.

So she _was_ wearing underwear. He lifted his hand slightly, but let his fingers stay connected to the soft skin of her hip, as he brushed them down to get an idea of just what she had on underneath the blanket.

The thin strip of lace at the hip didn’t widen as he followed it further back, so at least he now knew that it was a thong. His fingers followed the fabric to the front, dipping lower and lower until he let just the tip of a finger underneath the fabric between her thighs. His already hard cock gave a nudge, as he discovered the puffy lips soft and smooth.

Once again, he mentally scolded himself for not remembering just how she must have looked spread out for him.

She gave a quiet whimper, making him realise that he had cupped her over the thong, pressing the tip of his fingers against the spot he wished to be buried again. He gently pressed his fingers against her opening again, this time watching her face intently.

Her brows furrowed slightly and her mouth formed a silent ‘o’. Her hips pressed down against his hand, clearly searching for more.

He pressed his lips against her shoulder, covering it with small gentle kisses, as his hand from the arm beneath her head, reached down to brush a knuckle against one of her nipples.

It hardened a bit more, making him bite his lip as he suppressed the urge to bend over and take it into his mouth. He opened his hand, letting his fingers caress her soft breast, before giving it a gentle squeeze, relishing in the fact that it fit perfectly in his palm.

She gave another whimper, as her body moved against his, her thighs tightening around his hand, her ass pressing against his cock once more; this time a grunt slipped out of him.

He stopped moving once again, to inspect whether she’d woken up, but it seemed her body had simply reacted to his touches.

A slight disappointment filled him, as he had thought she might have reacted to him while awake.

Although, the disappointment went away almost as fast as it had come, as he noticed the increased heat radiating from between her legs against his hand, as well as a slight dampness coming through the fabric and wetting the tip of his fingers.

_Just a small taste_ , he thought, as he dipped a finger beneath the thong to wet it. He brushed the finger against her warm and wet folds, gently teasing her entrance and feeling it squeeze in response. He groaned against her shoulder at the feeling, pressing himself just a bit closer against her behind.

He slowly extracted the hand from beneath the blanket, and lifted it up to inspect the coated finger. His mouth watered at the sight, making him swallow deeply before bringing it up for a taste.

He nearly moaned at the taste of her, feeling a bit ridiculous at his own reaction to it, but _fuck_ she tasted good.

He was now positive that he hadn’t gone down on her earlier, as he was sure his face would have been covered in her juices if he’d gotten a taste of her while drunk, as he would definitely have devoured her with no thought of the mess it would leave in his beard. He was also sure that she might have gotten a beard burn, if he’d been careless and selfish in his pursuit of her taste while intoxicated.

This thought led him to finally deciding to fully see just what the blanket hid from his view. He backed away from her gently, pulling his arm from underneath her head as slowly as he could.

Just as he expected, she groaned in protest at the loss, leaning further back in search of his body. Her brows adorably furrowed in irritation and her mouth in a pout when he averted her efforts and stayed clear of her sleepy search of him.

She ended up laying on her back, looking a bit as if unable to settle down again. He tried to calm her restlessness by leaning gently against her side, laying his arm across her stomach and gently caressing her side with his hand.

Her frown disappeared from between her well sculpted brows, and her lips parted in a quiet content sigh. He shouldn’t have been surprised that even while sleeping, Daenerys Targaryen was certain in how she wanted things done and wouldn’t settle for any less. So he found himself smiling goofily down at her, knowing that there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to keep her happy.

As her breaths had slowed down again, he attempted to remove himself with slow motion moves. When he’d succeeded, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss against her temple, while breathing the scent of her hair in.

Unable to resist the urge anymore, he bent his head lower, brushing his lips against the curve of her breasts, barely touching but still pressing small kisses all over. He finally settled at her nipple, the tip of his tongue dipping out for a small lick, wetting it, before blowing on it. The other nipple hardened at the sensation, and goosebumps appeared on her skin as well.

He couldn’t fight the smile appearing on his lips, as he did the same to the other nipple, and got a moan in response. It only fuelled the growing heat of his passion for more.

His hands took hold of the blanket at her waist, finally lifting it up, but only to let himself further down underneath it.

He settled between her legs, as his eyes adjusted to the darkened surrounding, letting him see the soft skin of her thighs, going all the way up to the part covered by the lace thong.

He wasn’t sure if he’d managed to please her during their drunken sex, especially if he hadn’t gone down on her, so he decided to leave her with at least one good orgasm before she woke and sent him on his way.

He brushed his nose against the wet fabric and inhaled her aroused scent. His mouth watered just as much as his fingers itched to remove the damn fabric that hid her wet pussy from his view.

He placed a kiss where he estimated her clit would be beneath the fabric, earning him a roll of her hips.

He hooked his fingers beneath the fabric at her sides and began to pull the thong down, revealing her pussy to him. As the thong reached her knees, he lost patience and ripped them apart in order to settle between her thighs again.

He hooked an arm beneath each of her thighs, as he took the initial lap at her pussy, gathering as much of her essence as he could. He instantly got a response, as Dany’s hips jerked up at the sensation.

He simply tightened his hold, keeping her in place as he bent to get his fill of her addicting taste. He heard muffled whimpers and moans from above the blanket, but payed them no mind as his focus was locked on bringing her over the edge.

His tongue lapped up every drop it came across, before moving up to flick against her clit and creating a suction around it, making Dany moan so loud that he was sure that she’d woken up.

A hand came under the blanket, gripping his curls tightly, as her hips attempted to grind against his face. He groaned at her action, making her whimper at the vibrations it created.

A second later, the blanket got thrown off, but he made sure not to stop what he was doing, as he looked up at her.

Her wide eyes were locked on his, letting him see the exact moment her pupil dilated at the sight before her. Her cheeks had reddened, leaving her with a cute and sexy blush that made its way down to her chest, where her nipples were fully hardened.

The sight of her so affected by him made his already hardened cock jerk, making him grind a bit against the mattress.

“ _Fuck_ , Jon,” she whined, as her head fell back, and her hand reached up to squeeze and pinch at a nipple. Hearing her moan his name had nearly caused an embarrassing moment for him, as he already felt overwhelmed by her taste alone.

“Taste so fucking good,” he groaned, before latching on to her clit again, making her double her efforts to move her hips, but it only resulted in Jon pulling her a bit further down the bed and throwing an arm over her hips to pin her down.

He inserted a finger, quickly followed by another, with his now free hand. Bending them up in search for the spot that would have her toes curling and his name falling from her lips.

He knew he’d found the spot when her head shot up in a mix of shock and pleasure, and her thighs lifted as the grip in his hair tightened.

He could feel the trembling of her thighs before she whined that she was close to coming. The quivering of her tight walls as she repeatedly clenched around his fingers. She moaned his name as she came, her back arching off of the bed and her legs lifting in an effort to give him better access to prolong her pleasure.

The wet sounds of his fingers pumping into her had his head spinning, as he imagined just how tight her pussy would feel around his cock, when it squeezed his fingers so tight as it did in her orgasm.

She let out a shaky breath as her body slumped down in a sated exhaustion, her thighs shaking on either side of his face.

Letting her catch her breath, Jon simply lay and got his fill while cleaning her up as thoroughly as he could, gently sucking at her pussy lips and licking up every drop he could find.

A soft tug at his curls brought his attention upwards, seeing her biting her lip to suppress a bright smile.

“Good morning,” he simply said, as his heart fluttering at the sight of her smile.

She let out an slight laugh at his greeting, before responding “ _great_ morning, actually.”

He placed a quick kiss to the inside of her thigh, before moving up to face her fully. “Is that so?” he asked with a smirk.

This time she didn’t respond, she simply bent up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

When she pulled away, he moved to follow her, but before he could connect their lips again, he felt her small hand take hold of his erection.

“ _Gods_ ,” he exclaimed, forgetting his intention of getting a second kiss, as he simply leaned his forehead against hers.

“How about we make this morning unforgettable?” She asked in a low seductive voice, as her hand made its way underneath the boxer briefs.

If only she knew how ironic that statement was, he thought, as he simply nodded as a response, fearing he’d forgotten how to talk.

She smiled at his eager nod, and started pushing his underwear down. In the effort she’d caught sight of her ruined thong on the bed.

“You tore my underwear?” she asked in a disbelieving tone, but with an amused look on her face.

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” he quickly assured her, “as many as you want, actually.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” she whispered against his ear, as she was half bent in her resumed efforts to get him as naked as herself.

He felt goosebumps making their way down his arms at her sultry tone, as he finally kicked the boxer briefs off.

He bent to kiss her properly, letting their tongues intertwine and ended with a bite to his bottom lip when he tried to pull away.

He smiled into the kiss, feeling happy and elated that she wanted this as much as he did.

She lifted her hips making contact with his cock, letting the length of it brush against her pussy.

He reached down to lift her thigh up with his hand, giving himself better access to wet his cock, as well as keeping her in place while he teased her clit with the tip of his cock.

She moaned in a needy tone, making him look up to see her brows furrowed and lips parted. He felt a rush run through him at the sight, Daenerys Targaryen wet and ready just for him.

And just to top it off, she whined a begging “please.”

Jon cursed under his breath, overwhelmed by the urge to just take her in that exact moment. He still managed to choke out a “condom?”, needing that damn thing on in the next second before he just risked it all and fucked her without one.

She gave him a slightly confused look, making his heart stop.

_A condom_. They’d used one last night, so he should already know where they were.

Before he could fully freak out over his fuck up, she gestured towards the nightstand with raised eyebrows.

“Right,” he sighed, running a hand across his neck in disbelief over his own stupidity. _Of course_ they would be in the nightstand, he should have just guessed.

He quickly got the damned thing on, before positioning himself between her legs.

The blush on her cheeks was back, and her wide expectant eyes were looking up at him as she bit her lip.

_Gods_ , she was cute. She had to know just what she was doing to him, right?

He bent down to capture her lips again, trying to conveys his feelings through the kiss, wanting her to know just how she made him feel. She returned the kiss with the same amount of passion, holding on to the back of his neck to keep him locked in place.

They were both struggling to catch their breaths once they’d parted, and he couldn’t stop the goofy smile that appeared on his face. He just felt ridiculously happy.

She smiled back, one of the smiles that reached her eyes and lit up a room.

“Ready?” He asked, placing a quick peck on her temple as his cock slid against her pussy.

She responded with an eager “please,” as her hips lifted, desperate for more.

He didn’t need any more than that, before pushing the tip into her, and gripping onto the bedsheet as he stretched her out.

He looked down at her face, seeing the widening of her eyes as he pushed his cock into her, the wetness guiding his length in easily.

She gasped a quiet “fuck” as he pressed against her, when he was fully in. Her walls clenched around him as she dug her nails into his back.

“You ok?” he asked, concern filling him as she seemed a bit overwhelmed at the feeling. A dread filled hit guts as he wondered whether he’d taken the same precaution the previous night.

“Yeah,” she breathed out, “just… bigger than I’m used to.”

“Bigger?” He asked before he could stop himself, genuinely confused at the statement.

She seemed to know where his mind had gone, as she rolled her eyes. “Just because he’s big in every other way, doesn’t mean he’s anything other than average down below,” she explained with a slight giggle.

And although Jon already knew that body type had nothing to do with sizes _other places_ , he had for some reason always just assumed Drogo to be big in every way possible, just look at the guy!

Sensing his question, that he hesitated to ask, she elaborated on her own once again. “Only a bit longer, but you’re definitely thicker.”

She clenched around his cock to emphasise her point, making him lose his breath. He regained his composure, and raised himself up to take a good look at her pussy, stretched out around him.

He lightly caressed the now spread out lips with his thumbs, seeing a shiver run through her. His hands went down to take hold of the back of her thighs, bending her legs up to give him a better view of his cock pulling out slightly, glistening with her juices, before pushing it in with a bit more force than the first time.

He heard her sharp intake of breath, making him look up at her as he did it again. Her eyebrows curled up, making her look a bit worried and so incredibly innocent as he pushed his entire length into her.

Her small hands took hold of the back of her thighs, keeping herself in place for him, as his hands took hold of her hips, in order to push into her harder.

He wasn’t sure that pushed him to do it, but seeing her looking so vulnerable beneath him, while dutifully holding her legs up for him, was just too much to handle.

“You’re such a good girl, holding your legs up for me,” he complimented her, his voice deep and raspy.

Her eyes widened a bit at the comment, and her cheeks somehow reddened further, but the most notable response had been the clench of her pussy. He smirked down at her, knowing he’d just discovered a kink in her, that she might not have explored yet.

“Your pussy looks so good taking my cock, baby,” he grunted at he thrusted into her, making her whimper. “Can you handle at bit more for me?”

She nodded at his question, but that wasn’t enough, he wanted to hear her breathless voice.

“Be a good girl and answer me when I ask you a question, is that understood?” he simply stated, earning another nod, which she quickly replaced with a stuttered “ye- yes.”

His thrusts had gained a slow but hard rhythm, as he asked yet again “Can you handle a bit more, baby?”

“Yes,” she quickly answered, sounding sure. A thrill went through him at the thought of how she might just change her mind in a bit.

He placed his hands at her thighs again, holding them firmly in place, as he lifted himself slightly to enter her from another angle.

The moment he thrusted in, she let out a strangled whimper. He started fucking her faster, rocking the bed with each thrust, making her tits bounce with every forceful push.

He watched as her face seemingly struggled to settle on an emotion, unsure of how to react to the new angle. While the faster pace played a great role, he knew the main reason for her conflicting emotion was the depth of his thrusts.

The new angle allow him deeper into her, and he could practically see the struggle between wanting him to keep going and wanting him to stop, which she was currently going through.

Her hands had slipped down to hold onto his thighs, and kept changing between pushing him a bit and grabbing onto them in desperation for more.

He could feel her thighs starting to quiver underneath his hands, so he kept going, and while her mind was overwhelmed with what seemed to be an impossible decision, she didn’t seem pick up on her own nearing peak.

He had already felt the way her pussy pulsated when she came around his fingers, so he was desperately trying to prepare himself for what was coming. He wasn’t ready for this to end so quickly, especially with the increased adrenaline surge he got from their little power play.

His grip on her tightened as he could feel the beginning of her orgasm, Dany kept chanting a rushed ‘fuck’ at the sudden sensation. He could feel his balls tightening at the feeling of her pussy gripping his length as he continued to fuck her, but he refused to let himself cum just yet.

He tried to clear his mind, doing his best to distract himself from the way her pussy nearly had him cumming, as well as the torturously sexy sounds of her moans, when the feeling of her hands pushing at his thighs registered.

He slowed his movements and bent down to kiss her cheek as she tried to catch her breath. He could feel the trembling of her thighs, as she moved them back down, but she still kept them bent at the knees to squeeze at his sides.

He nuzzled against her neck, as he let her, and himself, calm a bit before continuing. She hummed a light sound when he found a sensitive spot just below her ear, so he made sure to pay more attention to that spot.

He knew she was ready for more, when her hands reached up to tangle in his curls, before pulling him up for a kiss. He got a bit lost in the feel of her lips against his, they were just _so_ soft.

Her hips started rolling a bit, wanting more, but the need to see her bent over for him had him separating from her. She frowned a bit a the action, leaning up on her elbows to follow him.

“Hands and knees,” he simply said, as he caressed the soft skin of her thigh at his side. He could see the excitement in her eyes before she turned herself around, finally giving him the long anticipated view of her rounded ass.

He let his hand squeeze her cheek, giving it a teasing slap, before running it further up her side, across the curves of her hip and narrow waist, until he reached under took a handful of her soft tit, squeezing the nipple between two fingers. She gave a soft moan, as she pushed back in search for his cock.

He, unfortunately, had to let go of his perfect handful, in order to line himself up, as his other hand kept him balanced; but it was so worth it the moment she pushed back against him, taking his full cock with one thrust.

He gripped her hip tightly, but not enough to still her movements, as he appreciated the view of her using his cock to fuck herself; but while she was moaning, he could still hear the slight frustrated tone of needing more.

He held out on moving, curiosity getting the better of him, as he wanted to see what she would do to reach her desired pleasure. But to his delighted surprise, she simply reached back to make him lean back, as she raised to ride him on her own. It shouldn’t have come as a shock to him, as Dany wasn’t the type to wait for someone to fix something she could do herself.

He sat mesmerised by the view of her arched back and rounded ass bouncing on his cock expertly, giving his cock a squeeze every time she lifted herself up. He leaned a bit further back, getting a better view of her pussy spreading for him with every movement. Her pussy lips stretched around his girth, hugging every inch of his cock as Dany lifted herself up and down over and over.

Overcome with his urge to fuck her, to _claim_ her, he slapped her ass, earning him a surprised gasp, her pussy tightening at the impact, and her movements haltering just enough for him to raise himself up and pull her under him in a quick movement.

He pulled her ass up high, as she turned her head, which lay pressed against the bed. “So desperate for my cock,” he groaned in a rough voice, as he pressed himself as deep as he could go. Her whine made his hand on her hip tighten to a bruising grip, as the other took hold of her shoulder.

“Please,” she begged, as she attempted to move her ass in a teasing wiggle. A suppressed shiver ran through him anyway, at her desperate attempt for more. _As if he could ever deny her anything_ , he thought amused at her slightly worried frown at his pause in giving in to her request.

He pulled out at a torturously slow pace, earning him a frustrated groan from Dany, before pushing it back in with a force so strong her bed shook beneath them, and started bumping into the wall with each following thrust.

Her knuckles whitened as she gripped tightly onto the sheets, her head turning to muffle her embarrassingly loud moans, only for Jon to grip at her hair, pulling her head up to fill the room with her sounds.

Every now and then he would hear her breath hitch at particularly hard thrusts, making him question whether he was taking her too hard, but just before he slowed the pace she moaned a repeated ‘yes’, filling him with a pride he was sure he’d never felt before.

Her soaked pussy made it easy for him to fuck her at the forceful pace, but it also made it increasingly hard to keep his release at bay. The feel of her warm cunt wrapped tightly around his cock was better than anything he could ever imagine, he was definitely sure that it was the best fuck he’d ever had; especially with the seductive sounds she was making at each thrust. Each whimper, moan or curse she made effecting him way more than they should.

The moment she moaned his name loud and clear, he knew it with a sure certainty; she had him wrapped around her finger. It wasn’t just a crush, it was full blown love. The realisation distracted his mind enough to delay the inevitable end of the mind blowing sex he was having, _with the girl he loved_.

He felt her legs shaking, but she still remained in the position, desperate for him to keep going, as she whined loudly in protest when he paused; only for her to sigh in relief when he pushed her to lay down fully, and positioned himself behind her.

His legs were placed on either side of hers, keeping them close together, as he pushed back into her. The new position making her feel even tighter than before, _fuck_.

She turned to look over her shoulder, looking at him with her big eyes, as she bit her lip. She definitely knew what it was doing to him, as he saw a quick glimpse of her self satisfied smile before he kissed her. She eagerly responded to the kiss, even biting his lip teasingly as she pushed her ass up against him, letting him push in deeper.

He groaned against her lips, fucking her harder, as his hand reached under to play with her clit; wanting to ensure that she came before he did. Her eyes widened the second his finger made contact, and her own hand reached up and got a handful of his curls, tugging them to connect their lips again.

Hearing her moans and whimpers up close and against his lips had his head spinning. He felt the familiar tightening at his balls, making him circle her clit faster and harder. He felt the instant response, as her walls started fluttering around him.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so fucking good,” he groaned against her ear, as her eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, giving her a look of adorable vulnerability.

“Gods, fuck me,” she begged, already arching her back as she neared her orgasm.

His grip on her tightened as he desperately held off. He could feel her just on the edge, as she started to tremble beneath him; she just needed one last push.

“Cum for me, Dany,” he whispered roughly. He felt the shiver running down her spine as she whimpered, her pussy clenching around him as her ass pressed up to meet his thrusts.

The second her walls started to quiver around his cock he was gone, his mind went blank and vision white, as his hips rutted into her roughly in a primal attempt to fill her. She pushed back against him, deliberately squeezing around his pulsating length, as she sighed in a soft and sated tone.

When his mind caught up, his nose was buried in her hair, breathing in her calming scent with harsh breaths. He felt her hand caressing the back of his head, her fingers gently running through his curls. He couldn’t remember when he’d last felt so relaxed, until his mind reminded him that he was probably crushing her with his weight.

He shot up, a bit too quickly as his head started spinning, he clenched his eyes shut as he waited for it to pass. He heard her giggle at him, “that’s what you get for ruining a perfectly good moment,” she teased, as she helped him down on his back.

“I didn’t want to crush you,” he explained, as he peeked an eye open, testing to see if the room had stopped spinning, as he felt her hand gently remove the used condom from his softened length.

“I happened to like being crushed by you,” she said with one of her smiles that could light up a room, as she turned from having disposed of the condom somewhere to his right.

He could feel his heart flutter at her words, and wondered whether she’d felt it too, since one of her hands rested over his heart.

She leaned down and settled against his side, resting her head on his chest, as she gently ran a finger over his torso. The soft touch made him shiver, as she giggled at the reaction.

He leaned his head down to breathe in the scent of her hair again, closing his eyes as she sighed softly against him.

“This was what I had been hoping for last night,” she said, her voice sounding a bit shy.

His eyes shot open and he instantly froze up. She looked up at the feel of his tensed body.

He was sure his face resembled a tomato, as he cringed at the thought of bad drunken sex.

“Was it that bad?” He asked, nervous at the answer.

“Was _what_ that bad?” She asked, her eyes searching his.

“The sex,” he choked out, suddenly unsure of wether he’d understood her right, “last night, I mean,” he added, when she’d looked confused.

“You don’t remember last night so you?” She asked, a bit of disbelief in her tone.

He froze, not knowing how to proceed, as he could feel his cheeks heat up further in embarrassment, if that was even possible.

But instead of reacting in any of the ways Jon had braced himself for, Dany simply looked amused at the prospect. “You thought we’d slept together last night?” She asked giggling.

He suddenly felt a bit defensive, as he feared she would tease him endlessly about it, so his mind tried to reason his assumption in a quick outburst – “Well, you were practically naked! And then I found a condom wrapper at the end of the bed, so yeah I thought we might have-“

He was cut off by her sudden burst of laughter.

“Jon,” she got out between laughs, “sorry, there is an explanation to all of it, I just realised how ridiculous the reasons for these things are,” she explained, as she sat up, disappointingly lifting the blanket to cover herself.

“Look over there,” she said, gesturing towards the door to the bedroom. But when he saw what she was gesturing to, he only got more confused.

“A balloon?” He asked.

“Not really,” she giggled.

He looked at the oblong figure again. _Oh_ , it dawned on him as he saw the small tip at the top, and the white stripes along its sides. It was a blown up condom.

She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from laughing before she explained.

“You spilled a drink on yourself last night, and the guys and I thought it’d be easier to let you sleep it off here, as I lived closest to the bar. After getting you into bed, the guys took off and I went to get you a glass of water.”

Hearing her explanation, Jon got a faint recollection of Theon and Robb wrestling to pull his shoes off, and struggling to pull the shirt over his head.

“While I was out of the room, you’d chosen to go through my nightstand, and when I returned you smacked the blown up condom towards me, making me spill the glass of water over myself.”

“Oh yeah,” he whispered, as a foggy memory came back. “And then I got in a fit of laughter, because you’d spilled a drink over yourself too.”

“I did not! You made me spill it!” She quickly argued back, just as she had the night before.

“Yeah,” he giggled, “sorry about that.”

A silence fell between them, but she still smiled and shook her head at the situation.

“So you undressed and got in bed, and that’s it?” He asked, unsure of what had happened after the water spilling incident.

“Well, no, not exactly. I was about to go change into something to sleep in, but you adamantly argued that it wouldn’t be fair, since you had been sent to bed without anything besides your underwear.”

“So you listened to my drunken argument based on what sounds like a toddler’s reasoning?” He laughed.

“You were very persistent! You threatened to get out of bed, and I was drunk myself, so I wouldn’t have been able to get you back on my own if you’d gone wandering off!” She explained in a serious tone, though her cheeks had blushed.

“Sorry about that,” he offered, embarrassed at the position he’d put her in.

“It’s alright,” she said, with a gentle smile, “ you were sort of a gentleman, offering to turn around while I undressed; and by the time I’d gotten under the blanket, you’d already fallen asleep.”

“So if you want to apologise to someone, it should probably be Robb, as I’m pretty sure you bit him when he tried to help you brush your teeth,” she added, managing to look serious.

“Geez,” Jon sighed, as he ran his hands over his head in embarrassment.

After he’d digested all of the events from the previous night, he turned to her serious. “I’m sorry if I crossed a line,” he breathed, as her face fell into a serious expression at his tone.

“I shouldn’t have assumed-“

“Stop,” she interrupted, even going so far as covering his mouth with her small hand.

When he settled, and she’d made sure he’d gotten the message not to continue, she gently lifted her hand, only to lean down and kiss him softly.

“Actually,” she started, a smirk appearing on her face, “I did a bit of exploring myself, after you’d fallen asleep.”

He felt his eyebrows raise in intrigue. “Really?” He asked, “and what did you find?”

Her hand started a slow descent down his body, as she leaned in and whispered “well, unlike you, I sadly didn’t dare to get a taste,” her warm hand wrapped around his semi, making his breath hitch, “but I could probably make a picture perfect drawing of every ridge and curve of your body.”

“Is that so?” He choked out, trying to focus on what she was saying, as her hand had started pumping his now fully hardened cock.

“Mhm,” she breathed, as she pulled her head away, just far enough for him to see her biting into her full bottom lip. He swallowed hard, wanting nothing more than getting a taste of her lips himself, but the hint of teasing in her eyes had him holding back.

“Is that what you want, baby? A taste of my cock?” He asked in a deep rumbling voice, seeing a shiver running through her at the sound.

Her eyes instantly went from teasing to wide and innocent, as she got into her submissive role. She nodded her head eagerly, as she sat up further, giving him a perfect view of her tits, just out of his mouth’s reach.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close enough for him to give a lick at one nipple, before sucking the other into his mouth. His cock gave a jerk at the whine she let out, as her hand slowed.

He let go of the nipple with a wet ‘pop’ before getting a fistful of her hair, and using it to pull her face close to his own. “Seems I have to give you a lesson in multitasking,,” he groaned out, as he trusted into her stilled hand. She quickly caught on and resumed the movement of her hand, as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I’ll do better,” she promised, her eyebrows creased in worry.

“It’s okay, baby. We have all day to practice,” he promised, as he instructed her to suck his cock, while placing her pussy above his head for a second taste.


End file.
